


Altered Reality

by shady5881



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shady5881/pseuds/shady5881
Summary: Grasping Chaos Emerald tighter a lonely idea crossed her mind.She knew that it was the worst idea she got in while but damn, did she wanted to at least try.There will probably appear ships/pairings but it's not the main thing this story focuses on.There will be scenes with some blood, but I'll write warning and after that a quick summary of what happened without bloody/violent parts.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit/Vector the Crocodile





	1. Prologue/Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Grasping Chaos Emerald tighter a lonely idea crossed her mind.  
> She knew that it was the worst idea she got in while but damn, did she wanted to at least try.
> 
> There will probably appear ships/pairings but it's not the main thing this story focuses on.  
> There will be scenes with some blood, but I'll write warning and after that a quick summary of what happened without bloody/violent parts.

A wolf-bat hybrid silently watched battle between two armies while leaning on damaged railing of balcony. Setting sun created reddish orange that seemed nearly unnatural. It was late summer, if this war didn't start, children would be playing in front of this majestic temple that was now nothing but ruins. 

,,Commander, we are losing..." The voice caused hybrid to flinch as her hears perked up and her eyes widened while her pupils dilated. Wolf-bat turned around to see lizard covered in scratches and few bigger injuries. The expression of wounded woman said something that was undescribable by words, mixed emotions in her eyes were sending message, calling for help. 

But nobody would be able to provide the needed help, world was simply too cruel. Hybrid quickly examined lizards wounds, none of them seemed to be fatal.  
,,Tell them to retreat. We... We can't win this." The voice of hybrid cracked. The things she fought for changed from gold-polished idea to ashes in span of few days. The lizard nodded and rushed down the stairs. Hybrid followed. Not as fast as lizard, after all, her leg did still hurt after one of enemy soldiers shot her with arrow.

As she walked down cracked and unkept stairs, her hand brushed againist wall. It was cracked and looked like it will fall any second. She finally reached the bottom. She expected anything, but that. White flag lied on the ground, bloodied and torn. Soldiers of enemy were attacking the last survivors. She didn't hear anything. No scream when one soldier stabbed already wounded lizard into her stomach. No clanking of dropped sword when another one decapitated bat that was holding against four enemies. 

Hybrid walked forward, she still was unable to see the main battlefield. None of enemy soldiers seemed to even see her. She felt like she could wave her hand in front of their face and nothing would happen, but he kept walking.  
Finally, she climbed up a small hill that was blocking her view. The plain in front of her was littered with corpses, both her allies and enemies, she saw no difference right now. Sun, now nearly away from sight, sent last warm rays in their direction before it finally disappeared. 

And here she stood, staring at the death and no tears in sight. She lost her allies, friends and even family. But it didn't matter to her. Suddenly, pain surged from her chest. She looked down and had seen tip of thin sword poking from where her hearth was. She sharply inhaled and immediately started coughing out blood. She dropped to her knees, surprised expression made it's way on her face. She didn't feel the pain anymore, she felt numb.  
Wolf-bat lifted her face and saw the first stars for the last time. 

Her eyes held no more life inside them.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might or might not get complicated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you are here, it means you stayed long enough to read even second chapter! Thak you!

She opened her eyes, but she was forced to blink multiple times, everything around her was white and seemed to be glowing. With sigh, she tried to stand up, only to realize that she was floating entire time.

,,Of course." She muttered to herself. Wolf-bat looked around and met golden eyes with slit, snake-like pupils. ,,Mara." Her muscles tensed as she gritted teeth, barely holding back her anger. Gold-eyed animal, however, seemed to be happy. ,,My dear, it has been a long time..."

Before she got to finish the sentence, wolf-bat interrupted her. ,,Listen here, I do not want to hear any of your sweet words..." Once again, sentence was interrupted, apparently, this conversation was going to end really soon.

,,I know you are angry, you have a right to be, but all of this has the purpose." Voice of golden eyed cat didn't hold as much of warmness and happiness as before. This, sadly, seemed to enrage hybrid. She sharply inhaled. ,,You took away my life, Mara!" Her voice, now raspy, increased on volume.

,,I gave you new, better one!" Cat now seemed to be angry as well, her golden eyes glowing. ,,But that doesn't matter." She added after few seconds. Nothing happened and next minutes were filled with uncomfortable silence.

And it was cat who broke it. ,,I have decided to send you away once again." Disgust and anger appeared in eyes of hybrid once again. ,,But this time will be different." Mara paused to take a deep breath. 

,,No matter how many times you die, your soul will be reborned. You will not be able to die by your own hand. You will not remember anything from your past lives, only that your purpose is to maintain the true balance of forces..."

Their eyes met. One pair glaring fiercely, filled with hatred, another pair unreadable. And despite the warm gold color, the eyes of goddess were as cold as ice, maybe even colder. Two women proceeded to stare at each other for few more noments.

,,And most importantly, your powers will be taken away. We can't afford you to be cause of ruckus, can we?"

And whiteness blinded Sheira the Wolf-Bat once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, this was quite short, but soon, there will be another chapter!


	3. Local wolf-bat is angry, for she can't make a human become an ice cube.

Sheira woke up from that weird kind of dream again, covered in cold sweat. As she sat up, still covered in bed sheets, she rubbed her eyes. This dream occurred always when she was exhausted and never let her sleep properly, it felt way too real.

But even though she knew that the dream felt real, she had no idea what was going on. Only thing she was able to recognize was a person...

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by sound of alarm. Annoying, but somehow calming.

She got up and stretched her sore back and wings, that was followed by cracking of bones.

It was four in the morning, every sane person was still asleep, and Sheira would love to be asleep as well. How unfortunate that she had a work to do. She got dressed in her grey, simple but comfortable uniform with logo of G.U.N and left her, relatively small and cold, apartment.

As she walked through the hallway, her muzzle twitched from how dusty it was in here. It didn't matter how often the janitors cleaned up, this old building was apparently impossible to keep clean. Maybe it was also because janotors were too lazy, but who knows. 

Metal rims of her boots were clicking against floor with each step, echoing through well lit halls. She passed by few more doors, getting out of headquarters and heading to the part of building where was nothing but offices. She met a few people, secretaries, few security guards... Nobody exactly important.

Wolf-bat finally arrived at the destination. Her eyes scanned metal door in front of her. She knocked, voice from inside the room immediately told her to come in. With deep sigh, she opened door and closed them after she entered office.

In the room, there were five people. Well, three humans and two mobians. She only knew one person in that room, Commander Powinn, older man with brown hair and mustache . ,,Agent Sheira! There you are! Allow me to explain this situation further..." Sheira didn't understand how this cheerful person got into this position. 

,,As you probably already know, G.U.N needs somebody to investigate this one case..." He continued in weirdly light-hearted tone, something you don't hear often, especially in pl.ace like this.

,,These are the four best A-ranked agents with some experience in the field, you are going on this mission with them, every needed information is in here..." This man hopped from sentence to sentence with astounding speed, Sheira barely registered what he was saying.

Powinn pointed to folder laying on the table. Wolf-bat was surprised that she didn't notice the folder before, it was quite thick, huge number of papers sticking partially out, with big, red CLASSIFIED on it. ,,You are dismissed now."

Well, that was definitely faster than I expected. Sheira thought when she was leaving office with folder in her hand. ,,Oh, and one more thing!" Commander stopped Sheira and the rest of the newly created team. ,,Just be careful. Few agents already died on the way..." Silence filled the air. Uncomfortable silence. ,,But you shouldn't worry too much. They all were C and B-rank agents, none of them as good as you!"

Old man waved his hand, dismissing them for real. As soon as door closed, female lizard started speaking. Her voice was not loud, but it still somehow ringed in Sheiras sensitive ears. ,,Hello Sheira, my name is Saarina, Saarina the lizard!" Huge smile plastered on her face. ,,This is Aard, he's a Sparrowhawk..." She pointed at the male bird mobian while speaking. ,,... And this is David and Sarah. We know each other from the training, but I don't quite recognize you..." She finished her long introduction speech, waiting for Sheira to say at least something.

Which, of course, didn't happen. For few seconds the small group walked in silence. ,,Well? Are you gonna tell us something?" Impatience made Aard speak up. He already didn't like this person. With sigh, grey furred mobian started.

,,As you probably heard, my name is Sheira. I am wolf-bat hybrid." She responded dryly. ,,And about these documents, we can look through them and possibly discuss them in my apartment, preferably right now." She wanted to curse Commander Powinn that there was only one copy of the documents he gave them. She wanted to freeze him in ice cube that he made her work in team.

Sadly, she was unable to do either.

**Author's Note:**

> Also please note that english is my second language and I'm not fluent.


End file.
